Chinese Patent Application No. 200720034625.5 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulating body, several conducting terminals received in the insulating body, a retaining frame framing the periphery of the insulating body, and a lever and a press plate pivoted to two sides of the retaining frame. A hollow accommodating portion is disposed in the middle of the press plate. Four inner sides are disposed around the accommodating portion. A pair of elastic urging arms protruding toward the retaining frame is disposed at two of four inner sides to press against a chip module, and one of the other inner sides is provided with a bump protruding from a bottom surface of the press plate to press the chip module, so as to implement stable electrical connection between the chip module and a circuit board. However, the urging arms and the bump are the same in height, and when the press plate presses the chip module downward, the chip module is subject to an unbalanced force, which damages the terminals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.